villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Emperor Otto Destruct
Emperor Otto Destruct was the leader of the Technomites and the main antagonist of Ratchet and Clank: Size Matters. Emperor Otto was the one who commissioned Ratchet's clones to be created and tried to kill Ratchet and Clank once they have discovered the truth. He actually wanted Ratchet's DNA to make the clones with the robot Luna's and use them to gather up all the smartest beings in Solana and use the mind transplanter that he created to put all of their intelligence into his mind, making him the smartest creature in the universe. Due to the fact that Ratchet and Clank operated as a team, the new clones were not particularly effective and as a result, Otto took it upon himself to destroy the duo. History The Age of Otto Destruct At some time, Otto Destruct became the ruler of the Technomites. Fake Qwark's Father Emperor Otto was who commissioned Ratchet's clones to be created and tried to kill Ratchet and Clank once they have discovered the truth. He actually wanted Ratchet's DNA to make the clones and use them to gather up all the smartest beings in Solana Galaxy and use the mind transplanter that he created to put all of their intelligence into his mind, making him omniscient. Due to the fact that Ratchet and Clank operated as a team, Ratchet's clones were not particularly effective and as a result, Otto took it upon himself to destroy the team. He tricked Captain Qwark, via a website called "Faux-Family.com", into thinking that he was Qwark's father so that he could use him against Ratchet and Clank. Finally, Skrunch, Qwark's monkey sidecick, discovered that Qwark's parents were great heroes in their day but were actually killed by defective Technomite technology. Otto the Monkey In the end, Otto's own invention was his undoing. After hearing the truth, Qwark became extremely angry and, in a try to avenge his parents's death, strapped Otto into the mind transplanter and threatened him with giving him his own stupid brain. Ratchet tried to reason with Qwark and while doing so, Otto managed to grab Ratchet's Shrink Ray and shrink Qwark, preventing him from doing the transplant. But instead Skrunch jumped onto the machine and put his intelligence into Emperor Otto, giving him the intelligence of a monkey and, quoting Clank, Skrunch "a new family member." Aftermath After Otto Destruct's defeat, Ratchet and Clank were awarded with medals for once again saving the Solana Galaxy in Secret Agent Clank and Otto was seen in the background. After getting the intelligence of a monkey, it is presumed he now lives with Skrunch on Florana due to Clank quoting he has become another family member. Character Details Family and significant relations According to Faux-Family.com Otto Destruct had a wife. Otto Destruct would go on to claim that he was Qwark's father via Faux-Family.com, in order to manipulate him. Abilities While Otto may not be able to handle himself in a physical fight, he makes up therefor with his psychic abilities - which he was able to utilize by absorbing intelligence via his special machine. He also can create an energy shield, telekinetic waves, giant hands to crush opponents with, and even a telekinetic bomb. He also has missile launchers on his shoulders, which he used to battle Giant Clank. He also has super intelligence and is an excellent strategist, as shown as how he created the Ratchet's Clones, an entire Technomite army, and an intelligence transfer machine, and how he came up with a plan to get the information and sample they needed. Trivia Otto Destruct's name is a play on the phrase "auto-destruct," short for automatic self-destruct, referencing the fact that his own invention was used against him in his defeat. Navigation Category:Ratchet & Clank Villains Category:Warlords Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil from the Past Category:Liars Category:Imprisoned Category:Monarchs Category:Male Category:God Wannabe Category:Envious Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Tyrants Category:Vengeful Category:Redeemed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Mastermind Category:Strategic Category:Sophisticated Category:Leader Category:Trickster Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Gaolers Category:Evil Creator Category:Kidnapper Category:Giant Category:Remorseful Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Incompetent Category:Aliens